Philia: A Flute's Song
by Mirria
Summary: [Vivian Vande Velde's Dragon's Bait]Alys and Selendrile have been traveling together for two months now but when an old enemy resurfaces from Selendrile's past it's up to Alys to protect not only him, but also their fragile bond of newly found friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon's Bait

"_This is for you." Came a husky voice belonging to a shape-shifting dragon as he held out his hands to his companion. A small flicker of light reflected off the shiny metal within his hold. The girl beside him sucked in a quick breath._

"_Is that silver?" She asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes." Came the husky voice, now a bit livelier, then hesitant,_

"_I want you to have it." His companion beside him gave an unlady-like snort._

_"What use would I have for it? I don't even know what it is?" There was a short, unanswered pause that followed._

"What is it?" Asked the fifteen-year-old human called Alys. Despite her upbringings on proper posture for ladies, Alys squatted down to her knees to get a better look at the shiny object her companion held.

"It's called a flute." Selendrile answered calmly, his eyes still locked on the instrument in front of him. If Alys would have had a better view of his eyes, she would have seen the far away look caught in them.

"And…people can make music with it?" She asked disbelieving. Pleased that she had actually paid attention to his words in the past, the dragon in question spared her a small smile, but it vanished long before Alys could actually see it.

"Yes." Was his curt reply before he brought the shiny, metallic stick to his mouth and blew into it at a strange angle. Fascinated by his strange posture, Alys leaned in closer to get a better view of her friend who was sitting next to her against a tree.

She jumped when the shiny stick began to play a strange tune that sounded like a sophisticated whistling, but with much more of a soft, enchanting tone.

The wordless song the flute played had a mysterious melody that sounded so unlike the many songs that Alys had ever heard. The melody started off slow, before slowly falling into a fast paced pitch of high notes that repeated itself.

As the music continued, Alys noticed that Selendrile was not only blowing into the strange instrument, but was also pushing small buttons on the side of it. She wanted to ask him what pushing the buttons did, but she didn't want to be the cause of interrupting the beautiful music.

Still, Alys had never seen such a shiny metal or heard the breathless music, and before she could help herself, she leaned in to get a better view. That action, unfortunately, resulted in Selendrile pulling away from her and ending the music.

Confused by his behavior, Alys tried to question why he stopped, but before she could, Selendrile swiftly jumped gracefully to his feet and stepped away from her. His nose was wrinkled.

"You stink." He told her, almost hissing with distaste. In response, Alys felt the familiar anger bubble to the surface.

"I don't smell anything." She declared, fighting down a wave of blush. Selendrile's amethyst eyes, tightened into slivers at her words. From past experiences, Alys knew that she was walking on thin ice, for dragons had dangerous tempers.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're only human." He retorted coldly. Alys bristled at his words, but before she could respond he continued.

"Go bathe." With that, he turned away from her and headed deeper into the forest.

Fuming, Alys stalked away from the tree where only moments before, the two had sat together, and then headed out to a clearing.

Though it was a bright, sunny day, it still took Alys a good ten minutes before she found her way out of the forest. By then, her raging anger had tempered to a small flame and a cool façade.

She was still angry with Selendrile, but after two months of travel with him, had learned to expect no less that unpredictable moods from him. She shouldn't have been so stirred by his words, for he had said crueler things in the past. Dragons were very strange creatures that Alys decided, had no complete way of being understood.

To the best of her knowledge, she guessed that he had a low tolerance of offending smells since his reflexes were very sensitive to his surroundings. Unfortunately, Alys knew next to nothing about Selendrile and would only learn about him through mistakes rather than words.

Mindlessly, Alys sailed past the clearing and out of the forest entirely, still caught up in her musings.

In her two months of traveling with Selendrile, she had learned very little about him and his kind. Whenever the subject was brought up, Selendrile offered her next to nothing and then proceeded to give her a cold shoulder. Eventually, Alys all but gave up on learning about his past.

He seemed to be more than just a companion now, but Alys could scarcely call him a friend.

"Where are you going, little human?" Asked a tauntingly, quiet voice. Frightened by the sudden question, Alys looked up to find herself on a dry dirt road, the forest well behind her.

"What?" She asked confused, turning slightly towards the source of the voice. Her actions brought a sudden movement of wind around her face and when Alys focused her eyes, she found that a cold blade pressed against her throat.

Swallowing audibly, she followed the blade with her eyes up to the hilt and then finally to the owner.

He looked to have tan skin and long, dark hair. Despite his rough under current voice, his face was youthful, almost attractive, if he hadn't been so threatening. He was tall – standing two heads taller than Alys – and had broad shoulders.

He wore but a simple brown cloak and hood that was left to dangle behind his back. The rest of his appearance seemed to be hidden within the robe. Mystified, Alys looked back up.

His face was hard and unforgiving and his eyes were a blood red and seemed to burn with hatred. Fighting back a shiver, she looked away.

"Don't move if you value your life." He sneered at her, before closing his eyes and taking a small step towards her. Slowly, he leaned forward and sniffed the air in her general direction. Almost immediately, his nose wrinkled in the same way Selendrile's had and despite her anger, Alys was forced to wonder at how bad she truly stank.

"You reek of fey." He announced in disgust, before stepping away from her. The sword, now at his side was pulled back up to her throat. Thankfully, it was at that exact moment that Selendrile appeared calmly in the road, behind the cloaked man.

"Leave her be, hunter. Your fight is with me." Relief washed through Alys at his words. She started to relax, only to have the hunter press his blade harder to her skin. Relief quickly became panic. Silently, Alys looked to Selendrile, but his eyes were not on her.

The hunter sneered.

"You really think I'll let this –

He gestured to Alys with his sword, pressuring the blade slightly into her skin, causing her to cry out in a mixture of fear and pain –

"Damned soul live?" If Alys hadn't been so preoccupied with the blade at her throat, she would have hit the man for insulting her spirituality. Ignoring her, the hunter continued.

"I would say she was human, but everyone knows that alliances with dragons will defile the spirit and corrupt the body." The hunter laughed at this and Selendrile frowned at the implied words, before disappearing altogether.

Having no time to comprehend what was happening, Alys suddenly felt herself being flung to the ground some distance away from where she once stood. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find Selendrile's peasant attire in shreds.

Her attention was diverted when she heard an awful piercing roar and looked up in time to see the hunter with his sword drawn and Selendrile in his dragon form circling each other.

"I've waited along time for this." The hunter was saying. Selendrile roared again.

"You are the last of the clan and after you and the girl are dead, there will be no more traces of your damned-magic-kind." The hunter laughed whole-heartedly at his own words before turning back to look at Alys.

He snickered when he took in her sight, before turning back to Selendrile.

"I'd say she's already as good as dead, the blade I used did well." He commented, before holding up the blade. Selendrile growled deeply in his throat and then lunged at the hunter. The man dodged the attack with incredible speed.

"Don't you recognize the blade, demon? You should, I made it out of a fang from one of the many fey I killed from your clan. It's magic is as boundless as the fey it once came from, that should mean something to you." Though darkness threatened her vision, Alys fought off a wave of fatigue and forced herself to listen to the hunter's words, still curious about her friend.

"I'm not sure what it will do to fey," He admitted without shame.

"But I know that one scratch will kill a human." Outraged, Selendrile swooped in low to snap at the human with his sharp teeth, only to have the hunter side step and then thrust his now glowing blue blade into the fey's chest.

It was at that moment that Alys's vision faded and she surrendered to darkness. All the while, the sound of the haunting melody of the flute deafened her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Bait

_At that moment Alys's vision faded and she surrendered to darkness. All the while, the sound of the haunting melody of the flute deafened her ears._

"_The fever is subduing." The flute started to grow louder. Alys was floating in a void of burning darkness. She couldn't speak. The flute grew louder._

_All around her, images faded in and out of her sight. _

"_Good. Our lady was worried."_

_She saw a white dragon that was much smaller than Selendrile. It was fighting the same hunter that she encountered on the dirt road. _

_Only this time, the hunter wrestled the dragon to the ground and then cut off its head. Blood poured out._

"_It's the first time that the younger one got ill. I hope it's not an omen." Horrified, Alys tried to turn away, but another image came to her._

_The hunter used a strange dagger to pull out the front fang of the white dragon. Blood was everywhere. Grinning, the hunter held up the giant fang into the light. There was a flash and then the fang was a sword._

"_It's a good thing that his lordship S'leodry'l found them when he did, or else they'd be dead." The flute was maddening now._

"_For goodness sake, lord Haldor, stop making that ridiculous noise!" There was a grumbling, but the music finally stopped._

Slowly, Alys came to the murky surface of consciousness. She tried to ask where she was, but the closest she could get was a low, audible moan. Her throat was instantly enflamed by the action and her skin was burning.

She was aching everywhere, and the weight on her eyelids made it impossible for her to open them.

"Did you hear that? She's waking up!" A youthful voice, cheered.

"That's enough, Haldor, out!" Whispered an older, woman's voice. There were instant protests from the younger, male voice, but it was again interrupted.

"Out! Your betrothed will be here when you return, have no doubt. But for now, she needs rest. Send for Lady Jhalilia, she will no doubt want to be informed that her sister has awaken." There was a small pause followed by a door closing.

"Are feeling any better, milady" Asked the same rough, female voice, though this time in a much softer tone. So caught off guard by being addressed in such a title, that Alys's eyes fluttered open in shock.

Standing over her and peering down, was middle-aged woman with a thick warn face. Surprised by her appearance and closeness, Alys couldn't help but let out a small surprised whimper.

Immediately, the woman pulled back, and tried to sooth her. Hoping it wasn't a trick of her eyes, Alys took in the strange appearance of the woman. She looked almost human, and she could have passed as one, if not for her gold – ruby skin that was darker and more elegant than any robe Alys had ever seen. Her clothes, however, indeed fit that of a servants.

Beside that, the lady's eyes were a mysterious gold that matched her skin and her hair was a radiant shade of royal purple. Alys turned her eyes away. Nothing human about her at all.

"Who are you?" Alys asked, trying to keep the panic down. Instantly the woman replied.

"I am you head servant, Aidoias." Though her reply was obviously trained, Alys heard confusion in her tone.

"Please, milady. You're safe now. You and your sister are fine. You were found and rescued by lord _S'leodry'l…_" The woman continued, but Alys was no longer listening. That name, no matter how strange it was, sounded suspiciously like _Selendrile._

"…You're back in the palace now, and the fever has already left your sister. Yours will soon be gone as well." Alarmed, Alys jumped, into a sitting position and instantly regretted it. Her body went into a new spasm of pain, mixing well with a burning all along her skin.

"Where's Selendrile? Where's the hunter?" She gasped. The woman, gently pushed her back onto a thick pillow that she had been lying on, but even then, Alys could detect traces of confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Please, milady. You've been mumbling in your fevered sleep for four days now. Please don't let your sister hear you speak of this. You know she is not well, let's not worry her with your little fever, for the worry could do her harm. Besides, your sister has already healed from the fever, you will too." Alys wrinkled her nose at the lady's ignorance.

"No, where's Selendrile?" She demanded, angered when the lady refused to answer anything beside a shake of her head. Under her breath, she heard the lady mutter 'delusional'.

"And what do you mean by my sister? I have no sister." Alys declared. The lady beside her gasped and rushed back to her side.

"You must not say such things milady! Those words alone would break your sister's heart and people will think you have gone mad with fever!" The lady exclaimed, though Alys could easily detect a hint of worry in her voice.

Thankfully for Alys, it was at that moment that a loud rasping noise came from outside the door in Alys's large suite. Without waiting for someone to reply, the door came open with a loud 'swoosh' and a well–dressed lady entered.

"My sister!" The woman exclaimed, before rushing over to her. Behind her, came a young youth with starking white hair.

"You're awake! Oh, I'm so glad!" The woman continued, stopping by Alys's bedside to observe her. Alys did likewise.

The woman looked to be no less than a year older than Alys and had emerald hair. Astonishingly, she noticed that when the lady turned her head, her hair changed to a different shade of green. It was tied back in a fashioned braid that traveled well down her back.

Her skin was a very pale blue – and had an almost white glow to it. Her eyes were a large, dark vivid sapphire. Her dressings consisted of a strangely designed silk dress that was a dark blue to match her eyes and tight to warp her figure.

"Aurorame" The woman – girl looked to her warmly. Alys looked at her confusingly wondering why she was being called that. Seeing her distress, the servant – Aidoias stepped forward and explained apologetically.

"I'm sorry, milady, but it seems your sister has not yet fully recovered." The emerald haired girl next to her frowned at the servant's words.

"What?" She asked. Hesitantly, the servant continued.

"It's seems that the fever has taken her memory…" Aidoias told her lady apologetically.

"Oh, dear. My poor sister. I hope you are not getting ill as –

The lady interrupted herself with a coughing fit that lasted several minutes. Alys watched quietly from where she rested, still in a confused daze. Frightened, the servant – Aidoias rushed to her lady.

"I think you have over exerted yourself. Please, go rest. It will do no good if you relapse back into the fever." The servant reminded her lady as she rested an arm over her shoulder and guided the coughing girl out of the room.

Alys watched them go in silence, wondering what on earth was going on. It wasn't until the youth with white hair moved toward her that she was reminded that she had company.

"And just who are you?" Alys snapped, her patience long gone. The youth in question, jumped slightly at her sharp tone, but then relaxed and went to sit in a chair next to her bed.

"Don't be put out, I wanted to see you." He told her, grinning in earnest. Alys watched him warily, from the corner of her vision.

The youth looked to be no more than eight or nine years – ten at the most. He had – like all the other people she had seen - smooth skin that was the palest white that Alys had ever seen. At first, she thought he was human, but aside from his short, feathered, white hair, his skin seemed to glow unnaturally.

His clothing was most unusual, wearing a sleeveless, black-leathered tunic with matching pants and knee high boots for men.

"You didn't answer my question." She growled at him, trying to decide if he was a threat. Her words made the boy pause in his musings and his grin fade.

"Stars, you really are ill, aren't you?" He asked incredulously, before looking at her in almost reproach.

"Sorry, I thought you were faking, with you getting sick for the first time and all…I hope you won't get like your sister." He told her sincerely.

"My name is Haldor – and I'm your betrothed." Alys jumped slightly at his bold words, but he didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Nodding, he continued.

"You are the youngest of the two sisters from the Northern fey clan. Your elder sister - Lady Jhalilia – is not well. She has been plagued with a mysterious ailment that has left her weak with coughing fits. She's prone to many illnesses. But your not." Haldor's eyes flashed to her, and he smiled reassuringly.

Despite her strange predicament, Alys was instantly charmed. Simultaneously, she forgot about him claming that she was from a fey clan.

"Yes, yes, that's fine and all, but who am I and where am I?" She persisted. Haldor looked at her in bewilderment, before shrugging.

"This is the core palace, in the center of the earth..." He gestured to her room.

"All fey of our stature assemble here." He stated patiently. His voice was warm and innocent with youth, and despite herself, Alys looked to him with sisterly affection. She noticed for the first time, that his eyes, like the hunter's were a deep red. But where the hunter's were filled with cold hatred, Haldor's were warm and lively - almost a light peach.

"…And your name is: Lady Aurorame," He gingerly grabbed her hand and said her name so smoothly and warmly, that Alys's heart almost melted and she forced herself to remember that her true name was Alys and that she wasn't really betrothed to a boy that looked no older than ten years.

Unfortunately, before Haldor could continue, he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Still caught off guard, Alys remained seated, as did Haldor. The two watched the door thoughtfully, Haldor grimacing.

"I know some one is in there," Came an arrogant voice. Alys instantly recognized it. Hearing her surprised gasp, Haldor turned to her and frowned in what looked like a mixture of jealousy and frustration.

"I heard you two speaking." The voice prompted, knocking again in impatience.

Happy to finally find some familiarity in the strange place, Alys eagerly jumped out of the laced bed and despite her fatigue, raced over to the large door and opened it. She hoped it was who she thought it was.

Stifling another surprised gasp, Alys found herself staring at a grinning Selendrile.


End file.
